Way Back Into Love
by macekittypurr
Summary: Its been years since Josh and Rashmi went their separate ways. They have changed and grown but deep inside, they will always remember each other. Follow their journey to find their way back to each other. Question is, will they want to be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Its been years since Josh and Rashmi went their separate ways. They have changed and grown but deep inside, they will always remember each other.

Rashmi is now a punk-rock girl. Her hair is cut shoulder length, and she has red, green, purple and blue streaks in her hair. She wears dark make up and uses high black studded boots.

Josh is as artsy as ever, he never go anywhere without his sketchbook. Nothing much changed except he isn't the lazy person he once was. He's more diligent. He isn't a rebel anymore but is still playful.

Rashmi fidgeted, she was anxious to know the results. Then Riley took her hand and she relaxed a little, she looked up to see him smiling at her mouthing the words "It'll work out". She smiled comforted, its useless to try and talk in this place, not while the other bands were taking their turn to perform. She was worried their band wouldn't get in to the semi finals. Riley must've sensed her increased worry and squeezed her hand harder. She stared at him, making eye contact and got lost in his incredibly charming blue-shapphire eyes and smiled. She had met him when she first got into Brown, she had no intention of getting into a new relationship but he made her fall hard within a month and now he was always there with her making her happy. When they heard their band name called, they walked onto the stage together.

Josh paced back and forth, he feels happy. His art work was going to be exhibited in the University's museum. He felt so proud, he got into an Art Institute School and he was soon one of the most brilliant art student they ever had. He was excited for the opening which was 2 weeks later. He grinned widely and left the school building to go contact his new and old friends inviting them.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rashmi's POV)**

We made it. We got into the semi-finals. The band went out to celebrate, me and Riley walked slower than them, holding hands. Then Mariah decided to interrupt our intimacy.

"Guys, please not now. You two are so cute together," she said putting her arms around us,"but now, we are going to celebrate hard!"

The band consisted of 5 members, Riley the guitar man, Mariah the keyboardist and vocalist, Rick the drummer, Oak the bassist and vocalist, and me the guitarist and back up singer.

Our celebration usually meant eating in the usual pizza shop we hang out. The door bell jingled as we entered, we headed towards our usual table. As I sat I glanced at the next table and I met a pair of eyes I can't believe I'm seeing again.

**(Josh's POV)**

I had flown over to Rhode Island, as my work would be exhibited in the University Of Rhode Island's art exhibition, with my two best buddies, Matt and Evan. We were hungry and went to get some pizza, I never could've expected to see Rashmi again after all these years... she looks way different.

Her black hair is cut to her shoulders, it has streaks in it, she doesn't use glasses anymore, she wore green contacts, she's using a simple, yet stylish white shirt with pins and studs, ripped black jeans and metallic grey boots.

She looks beautiful but then i notice her clinging on to a blonde haired guy. Well, looks like she's moved on. I took the initiative to say hi, after all i was going to invite her and the old gang to my exhibition.

"Hi, long time no see, Rash."

she seemed surprised I said hi and quickly replied.

"Oh, hey Josh, its a surprise you're here."

"yeah, well, my art is going to be exhibited in the University Of Rhode Island's art exhibition, I'm inviting the old gang as well, wanna come?"

"Um sure." she said looking rather uncomfortable.

weird, even though we broke up, we're still friends or at least that's what i thought.

**(Rashmi's POV)**

He said hi so casually that i'm acting weird. Then Riley decided to make it even more awkward.

"Hi, are you a friend of Rashmi? I've never seen you around before," he said suspicious.

"Oh, hi, I'm Josh, an old high school friend of hers, this is my friends Matt and Evan," Josh replied friendly.

"Well, I'm Mariah," she said then gestured towards the other guys,"That's Rick and Oak."

"And I'm Riley," Riley added.

"If you want to, you can all come to see the exhibition." Josh added.

"We'd be happy to." Riley said.

"If you don't mind, Rash." Josh said.

"Course I don't," I said.

"Wait, Rash? you actually call her that?" Mariah is now laughing.

"Yeah, why?" Josh seemed confused.

"Well, Rashmi doesn't like it,"Oak said,"So we call her Ash instead, sounds cooler too." he said giving me a thumbs up.

"Yeah well people called me that in the past, ok." I said.

"Well nice meeting you again, I have to go, I'll send you the information later, bye Rash...mi." Josh said hurrying along.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Rashmi POV)**

When Josh left, Mariah whistled

"Whooah, who was that ho-o-ttie?" she giggled.

"Just someone," i said shrugging.

"Doesn't sound like 'Just Someone'," Rick said.

"Seriously? You too?" i laughed and playfully smacked his shoulders.

"What? We're all curious!" Rick said holding his hands up in surrender.

"He was an ex when i was in high school okay? No big deal like seriously." I said and eyed Riley at the corner of my eye.

"Ha! knew it you liar, he's an EX." Mariah said then seeing Riley's glare she just shrugged innocently.

"Hey guys, let's go check if the pizza's ready."Oak said and the three of them left.

The waitress are obviously supposed to deliver them but they wanted to give us both the much needed privacy talk. They were probably hiding and I rolled my eyes. I playfully bump Riley's shoulder with mine.

"So..." I said trailing off.

"So what?" RIley said staring at me with his big blue eyes, Gosh, those big blue eyes will kill me soon.

"So, that meant nothing." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

He laughed and pulled me close for a hug and squeezed me tight.

"I know," he said pulling me closer and I rested my head on his shoulders,"You're with me now, get it?" he said winking.

I pushed him with both of my hands lightly and laughed, "Yes sir."

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I felt like I was floating, it was so good, and it would have lasted a lot longer if childish Mariah didn't rudely interrupt.

"GET A FREAKING ROOM GUYS," she screamed and Oak had to drag her away.

"Sorry," he said and left.

I blushed and hid my face on Riley's chest.

Riley's laugh made his chest rise and fall, and I could feel his heat.

"What was the 'Rash' thing about anyway?" he suddenly asked.

"My old nickname, unfortunate isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"I don't care what they call you, you're still perfect." He said staring into my eyes making me blush.

"Well, why thank you." I said.

Then suddenly Rick parted us

"Well guys, as sweet as this is, we all need to eat, celebrate and hang out. Not see you two making out." Rick said.

We laughed and Rick shook his head smiling. I love my friends.

**(Josh's POV)**

I walked out of the store calmly, Matt and Evan walked beside me and we were quiet for a while.

"So dude, who was that girl?" Matt asked.

"An ex." I mumbled.

"Oh, no wonder she seemed uncomfortable." Evan said bluntly getting a smack in the head from Matt.

"Ignore the dummy," Matt said,"You still like her or?"

"I don't know man,"I said shrugging my head.

I mean we decided to break it off, it was a mutual decision, we kept fighting and it got tiring so we ended it.

"Well, i guess she made the decision for you." Matt said.

"Yeah, i would've gone for her but she turned out to be your ex so guess not." Evan said shrugging in dismay.

"Right." I said shaking my head in disbelief. Oh the friends i hang out with.


End file.
